


Other Side of Life

by totally4ryo



Series: Time After Time [11]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally4ryo/pseuds/totally4ryo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto prepare for a weekend away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Side of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Time After Time 'verse - picks up after "Hazy Shades of Life". Written for [Day Thirteen](http://community.livejournal.com/redismycolour/4231.html) at [](http://redismycolour.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://redismycolour.livejournal.com/)**redismycolour**.

Title: Other Side of Life  
Word Count: 1054  
Rating: G  
Characters/Pairing: Jack/Ianto; OC: Stephanie  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I’m pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood.  
Warning: slash relationship, MPREG  
Summary: Jack and Ianto prepare for a weekend away.  
Notes: Time After Time 'verse - picks up after "Hazy Shades of Life". Written for [Day Thirteen](http://community.livejournal.com/redismycolour/4231.html) at [](http://redismycolour.livejournal.com/profile)[**redismycolour**](http://redismycolour.livejournal.com/).

  
[ _Welsh Winter Holidays_ ](http://www.welshholidaycottages.com/weather/winter-in-wales.htm)   


  
Jack had managed to plan out their weekend trip with some time to spare before dinner. Stephanie decided they were to go to Swansea. Jack knew just the place and was glad to discover one of the cottages was available.

He announced the finalized plans in the kitchen, while Ianto made dinner. When dinner was ready, Jack found himself wrestling Stephanie away from her room, where the toddler had already started to pack for their trip. When they sat down for dinner, she kept insisting that they had to pack right away. Ianto told Stephanie that after they had dinner, they would all start packing, but first everyone had to eat.

Jack was surprised when their daughter not only finished her dinner quickly, but had actually ate all her vegetables.

Ianto kissed his daughter’s forehead when she ran over to him, asking if they could start packing to go away. “We’re not leaving until tomorrow,” Ianto pointed out.

“But we have to start now, so we’ll remember everything,” Stephanie insisted, pouting.

Ianto chuckled. “We will, don’t worry, sweet pea. You can go and pick out what you want to take, but put it aside. After Daddy and I are finished packing, we’ll come in and help you pack. Okay?”

Stephanie nodded. “Okay!” She lifted her arms, bouncing up and down. Ianto leaned closer so her little arms could go around his neck. “YAY! We’re going away!” She gave Ianto a sloppy kiss and then bounded over to Jack, to hug and kiss him. “Thank you, Daddy!”

Jack chuckled, hugging the toddler. “I’m glad you’re happy, sweet pea. Now remember, no packing until we’re there.”

“I can’t anyway,” Stephanie said, in the all-knowing way of a three year old.

“Why’s that?” Jack asked.

“Because Taddy has all the things to put them in.”

Jack laughed, winking at Ianto. “He does, doesn’t he? Well, give us some time to finish dinner and pack, and Taddy will bring you your suitcases.”

Stephanie squealed as she kissed Jack again and went running out of the kitchen.

“Walk, Stephanie,” Ianto called out.

“Sorry, Taddy!” Stephanie stopped a moment, and then walked taking long strides.

Both Jack and Ianto waited until they knew she would be in her room before they started to laugh.

“Gotta love that ‘I’m not running’ walk,” Jack said.

“She reminds me of you,” Ianto pointed out. “Finding a way to get around something she’s not supposed to do.”

“Do not,” Jack pouted.

“Oh, you do and she’s just like you.”

“Meanwhile, I won’t be surprised if when we get to her room, we’ll find her making out lists,” Jack commented. “Just like her Taddy.”

“Finish your dinner, Jack.”

Jack broke out in laughter. He stopped when he noticed Ianto pushing around the remains of dinner on his plate. “What’s wrong, Ianto?” he asked.

Ianto shook his head.

“Please don’t tell me you really don’t want to go,” Jack stated.

“I think it’s a lovely idea,” Ianto said. “But we really don’t have to go across Wales just because you decided to stay home with us instead of flying off to London for the weekend.”

“No, we don’t. But we are. I really wanted to take you and Stef out for dinner tonight too.”

Ianto smiled at Jack. “And that was a lovely thought too. But we’ll be using the perception filter enough for the next few days. Besides, I really decided we should eat at home, because I pictured Stephanie in a restaurant, wanting to be here and packing. We’ll have a chance to have a nice meal out over the weekend.”

“So you’re not keen on going why?” Jack asked.

Ianto put down his fork and sighed. Lacing his fingers together, he looked up at Jack with a half-grin. “I’m just thinking of the last time we whisked away for a quiet weekend at a cottage. You almost had Stephanie in the back of our car.”

“That was false labor. Stephanie was born right on target, and you know that. And we have lots of time before even that becomes a possibility for you.” Jack smirked. “And if I recall, it was only before lunch that you had your mind on traveling to London for the weekend. Swansea is much closer.”

“I’m being silly, huh?”

“You’re allowed to.” Jack smiled at Ianto. “It comes with having a baby. So, the next few days – you, me, Stephanie, our unborn little guy in a cottage. We can do some sightseeing. I’m afraid Stephanie already saw some things she wants to see.” He rolled his eyes.

“That child has some energy, doesn’t she? No doubt she gets that from you.”

Jack chuckled. “With some luck, this next one will be more calm like his Tad.”

Ianto smirked and raised an eyebrow. “What makes you think I was a calm child? Both times.”

Jack groaned. “We’re screwed definitely.” Laughing he stood up. With his dinner plate in his hand, he leaned over to kiss Ianto’s hair. “Finish up there. I’m going to check in on Stephanie and make sure she’s not planning to pack everything she has in her room.”

Ianto started to laugh. “You might have a point there.” He went back to his dinner, while Jack disappeared in the kitchen for a few minutes.

“Leave the dishes,” Jack said when he returned. “I’ll get to them later.” As Jack passed Ianto from the sink, he moved Ianto to lean back in his chair, bending over to kiss the swell of Ianto’s belly, and kissed Ianto’s lips. “If I’m not in our room packing by the time you get there, rescue me?”

Ianto ran his fingers through Jack’s hair. “She has you wrapped around her little fingers,” he said fondly.

“Not just Stephanie,” Jack said with a grin.

Ianto smiled softly as he watched Jack leave the room, heading for their daughter’s room. Smirking he placed a hand on his belly. “Well, little man. Take notes. Between the three of us, he won’t have a chance.”

Ianto chuckled when he head Jack’s yelp of dismay, alerting Ianto that he had reached Stephanie’s room. He was curious, but decided it was best to finish his dinner and allow Jack to handle it for the time.

Of course he knew, eventually he’d have to show up and rescue Jack.


End file.
